


brace

by nebulera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulera/pseuds/nebulera
Summary: As though in a drunken state, she reaches a hand backwards to run down Aayla’s bare thigh: a question; an offer.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Aayla Secura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	brace

The start of the war doesn’t happen that much differently. Obi-Wan’s investigation into Kamino and who is trying so valiantly to kill Senator Amidala requires more hands; he sees no reason to bring young Anakin along with him. There’s a dark cloud forming around this entire ordeal and he knows it. It’s impossible not to feel it. Shifts happen. Prophecies go one way, the Force another. To the Chancellor’s dismay, the Council recommends Aayla Secura; esteemed Jedi Knight taught by a master with an interesting reputation and next to each other, they seemed like oil and water. But Aayla had been a good pupil and is an even more exceptional Knight. They have no qualms, no reason why she wouldn’t be able to complete the task at hand. The Senator is still not happy about having a bodyguard at all, and perhaps especially not one she’d only met once many years ago when they were both young girls. But the Chancellor and her staff are insistent, and Secura is assigned. The Force sighs in relief.

They go to Naboo. The Jedi were not dissimilar from each other, Padmé thinks when she finds Aayla meditating on her walk path. The scenery was beautiful and the weather felt nice; she didn’t see why Aayla wouldn’t choose this spot. She fits in magically to her home. And Padmé is not blind. Aayla is beautiful, and her relaxed exterior added to an energy Padmé found herself being drawn to. They go on walks together. Aayla shows her some tricks with the Force and offers to show her how to meditate like her. It’s when they go out into the grassy fields and Aayla says she’s never been anywhere like this before that Padmé has the urge to show her everything, to take her hand and guide her. And when Aayla reluctantly informs her Anakin and Obi-Wan are in trouble, Padmé leaps to help, and so does Aayla, because wherever Padmé goes—Aayla must follow.

In the sands of the blood-ridden arena, Aayla falls. Her lightsaber tumbles from her hands. Padmé’s instincts jump from her and she’s reaching for it, lighting it instantly and throwing herself in front of Aayla once they’re completely surrounded. Aayla says something that Padmé does not hear through her trance, puts a hand on her elbow, and then the clones descend. When she hands it back in the minimal seconds of downtime, she brushes across Aayla’s fingers and meets her eyes. They look at each other with a swelling conviction between them, and Padmé is hit with the the immovable fact that she’s falling for a Jedi, and if she knows anything for certain, Aayla isn’t far behind.

…

There’s a hand curling in her wet hair and pulling. She gasps, bringing herself to her hands and the hand stills and holds her there at a curve. Aayla’s other hand is holding onto her hip. 

Padmé whines while Aayla fucks her. Before this, she’d stood trembling in the shower while Aayla ate her out. She came hard with her hands pressed painfully against the wall before Aayla had kissed her thighs and carried her to bed. She feels slick and worn out. It feels good, but on her fifth orgasm of the night, her weariness is getting the best of her. “Aayla,” she whispers, her hand reaching back. The Jedi responds by slowly releasing her hair until her hand is braced between her shoulder blades. Her hips fall to a slow grind.

“Can’t take anymore?” she says, her voice soothing though she’d been teasing.

“No,” Padmé admits, her cheeks hot, red and flushed. She trails a hand down between her clit and the mattress, pressing against herself. She groans when Aayla pulls out, feeling warm and well-fucked. Aayla carefully flips her over.

Padmé looks up at her as vulnerable as she’s ever felt in bed with someone. But it’s not as easy as Aayla would like it for Padmé to do what she is told, especially when Aayla doesn’t wait and grabs at Padmé’s hands. She wordlessly moves them above her head and leaves them there. Nonetheless, Padmé knows not to move them. She wishes she didn’t have to. 

Aayla crawls down, wraps one of Padmé’s thighs in the crook of her elbow and presses her mouth against her. Padmé whimpers, exhausted but already so close again. She sighs and her body moves against Aayla’s face; she grinds down when Aayla brings her other hand up to curl her fingers inside. She moans loudly and so does Aayla against her clit. She makes beautiful little sounds while she takes care of her like this. Padmé looks down, careful not to move her arms and is overwhelmed at the site.

Her Jedi is beyond beautiful. Otherworldly. She looks like a painting between Padmé’s legs and sprawled across her velvet blue sheets. Oh, the urge to touch her, even if just to brush her thumb across her brow. Padmé’s mind flows with images of sucking Aayla’s neck, of putting her mouth on her skin and biting dark marks onto her soft blue complexion, of making her gasp into Padmé’s mouth and cry out.

Padme’s voice sounds more fast and desperate and she comes at the thought of having Aayla under her while Aayla fucks her though it with her fingers.

While she pants, her eyes have had enough and begin to fully droop. She vaguely feels Aayla grab her hands to lower her arms and she pulls Padmé against her, the front of her body pressed warmly against Padmé’s backside. Through her haze, Padmé tries to settle in closer, and as though in a drunken state, she reaches a hand backwards to run down Aayla’s bare thigh: a question; an offer.

Like a clockwork, Aayla grabs her hand and moves it back. “No,” she says firmly and Padmé’s eyes fly open and she pulls her hands to her chest. She knows better, so why did she think tonight would be any different?

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, deprived.

Aayla doesn’t let Padmé touch her. For as long as they’ve been doing this, Aayla has never let Padmé reciprocate for her in any way. She flinches away from her like she burns, or she simply makes it clear that it was always about Padmé in the first place.

Padmé knows that it’s _her_ way of protecting her vows, of honoring the Code. She doesn’t want to let it frustrate her. She would never ask Aayla to abandon her values, nor the Jedi. It only wears on her heart to not be able to show her what Aayla makes her feel like, to show her what it’s like to be taken apart by someone you have complete faith in and by someone with so much love in their fingertips.

Aayla doesn’t respond to her. She nuzzles her damp hair and Padmé drifts away to the feeling of her body pressed against hers. She is fully ready to wake up alone in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> been wanting to write some touch-me-not aayla for a while now 
> 
> yay or nay


End file.
